


Sorrow & Joy

by Amy_Santiago



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Santiago/pseuds/Amy_Santiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new king is missing and not hiding in his secret garden. Ella goes to find him and comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow & Joy

A/N: I wrote it on a whim so there is no beta. Grammar fail possibly ahead.

It had been nearly six months since their wedding and Kit had made a habit of disappearing to his secret garden when he was overwhelmed from the trials of being a new king. He knew his queen would find him and be his source of strength and support. They would not leave their little haven until all was well. 

However on this particular day Ella could not find her husband in their secret garden. Nor was he in their bedchamber. As she exited her room the new Grand Duke (Kit’s best friend and the former Captain of the Guard) spotted her.

“I found him.” the Grand Duke said.

Ella breathed a sigh of relief. “Where?”

The Grand Duke looked somber. “In his father’s room.”

“Not surprising considering what today is. I’ll go to him at once.”

When she reached her late father-in-law’s room she found her husband curled up on the bed. He looked more like a lost boy than a king. She made her way to his bedside and he turned towards her and gave a weak smile.

“He died six months ago today.” Kit stated. Ella knew this and mouthed ‘I know’ as she wiped tears from his cheeks. 

The room had yet to be touched, like it was frozen in time. “It looks like a mausoleum.” Kit noted. “I just didn’t have the strength to change things.”

“Do you want to now?” Ella asked. “What do you think your father would like done here?”

“Well definitely not a room for stags.” Kit joked.

Ella chuckled. “Most definitely not.” A faint smile crossed her lips. “How about a nursery? That way our children can be connected to their grandfather.”

Kit smiled. He felt so lucky and blessed to have Ella as his wife. “That’s perfect. He would have loved knowing that someday his grandchildren would live here.”

“Actually, my love, that someday is in about seven months.” 

Kit’s jaw dropped as he processed her words. “I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes! I was just trying to find the perfect time to tell you.”

Kit put his hand on his wife’s belly. “I’m going to be your daddy.”

Ella smiled and cried. She leaned down and hugged her husband. 

Kit felt like they were not alone yet no one was there. The presence felt familiar. 

“Daddy, I’m going to be a father.” he whispered.

For a day that began with tears of sorrow ended with tears of joy.


End file.
